


last night i dreamt of you and there were handcuffs involved

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning After, hswc br1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the late hours of the day and the early hours of the eve, vriska was like a tiger; a dominatrix, fierce and seething for dominance with a carnal lust. there could be sonnets and soliloquies written to the animalistic attractiveness of vriska serket when splattered with cerulean blood and sweat, the faint smell of sex wafting from the room. eridan was not a poetic man, so these soliloquies and sonnets would likely never be written by his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last night i dreamt of you and there were handcuffs involved

in the late hours of the day and the early hours of the eve, vriska was like a tiger; a dominatrix, fierce and seething for dominance with a carnal lust. there could be sonnets and soliloquies written to the animalistic attractiveness of vriska serket when splattered with cerulean blood and sweat, the faint smell of sex wafting from the room. eridan was not a poetic man, so these soliloquies and sonnets would likely never be written by his hand. 

however, in the later hours, as her kismesis awoke languidly and nursed last day's wounds and she slept, she was not a tigress but perhaps a sheep. or a bunny. something vulnerable and almost gentle looking, if one could look gentle with a metal arm and covered in blood and sweat and genetic material. perhaps not gentle, but more.. troll. yes, if the day was ruled by the tigress, then the night was owned by the troll with the long legs and seemingly frail, sleeping form.

slowly, he rose. making his way to the closet his bandages were hidden in, he looked for his clothes, which had been ripped to shreds, making him sigh with frustration but not shock.

"eridan, you bastard, are you up?" you hear her call, and you call back, "no, vris, i'm still in bed next to you. of course i'm up, dumbass."

there goes any chance of getting rid of his headache and bandaging his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt;   
> Last night's love affair is looking vulnerable in my bed  
> Silk sheet, blue dawn, Colgate, tongue warm  
> Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep  
> One minute I'm a little sweetheart  
> And next minute you are an absolute creep
> 
> ~Marina and the Diamonds - Obsessions


End file.
